eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ein Tanz mit Drachen - Kapitel 22 - Der ausgemusterte Ritter
Der ausgemusterte Ritter (Barristan II) ist das zweiundzwanzigste Kapitel von Ein Tanz mit Drachen, dem zweiten Teil des fünften Bandes der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Barristan Selmy. Zusammenfassung König Hizdahr zo Loraq hält Hof in Meereen, als ihm eine Delegation der Yunkai'i und der Söldnerhauptmann Blutbart den Kopf von Admiral Groleo bringt und fordert, dass Daenerys Targaryens Drachen sterben müssten, wenn der Friede aufrecht erhalten werden soll. Nach der Audienz spricht Ser Barristan mit Quentyn Martell, dem er eindringlich rät, so schnell wie möglich die Stadt zu verlassen. Synopsis Hizdahr zo Loraq hält Hof Ser Barristan Selmy schaut zu, wie ein Herold König Hizdahr zo Loraq von Meereen mit all seinen Titeln ankündigt, obwohl er aus der Garde des Königs entlassen wurde. König Hizdahr hat Daenerys Targaryens Gewohnheiten bezüglich der Hofzeremonie abgeändert: sie hatte stets nur von einem einfachen Ebenholzbänkchen aus Hof gehalten, doch Hizdahr nun zwei imposante Throne aus vergoldetem Holz aufstellen lassen, in die Drachen hinein geschnitzt sind. Neben und hinter den beiden Thronen halten Goghor der Gigant, die Gesprenkelte Katze, Khrazz und Belaquo Beinbrecher Wache, allesamt ehemalige Arenakämpfer. Viele Menschen sind zur Audienz in die Halle gekommen, aber Ser Barristan fallen vor allem diejenigen auf, die fehlen: Missandei, der Starke Belwas, Grauer Wurm, Aggo, Jhogo und Rakharo, Irri und Jhiqui oder Daario Naharis. Da, wo sonst immer Skahaz mo Kandaq gestanden hat, der ehemalige Oberbefehlshaber der Messingtiere, steht nun sein Nachfolger Marghaz zo Loraq, ein Vetter des Königs. Insgesamt 40 Messingtiere halten in der Halle Wache, und Ser Barristan denkt, dass sich hinter ihren Masken jeder stecken könnte, sogar Skahaz selbst. Spoiler zeigen Er steckt tatsächlich unter einer der Masken, wie er später Ser Barristan erzählt‚ siehe: X-Der Königsstürzer (Barristan Selmy III) Ser Barristan fühlt sich hundemüde, obwohl er mit fortschreitendem Alter eigentlich immer weniger Schlaf braucht, aber in letzter Zeit wird er von Zweifeln geplagt, welchen Weg er einschlagen soll. Die vielleicht Hundert Menschen in der Halle erzeugen ein verzweifeltes und gedämpftes Murmeln, das Ser Barristan an das Summen eines wütenden Hornissenschwarms erinnert. Die ersten Bittsteller beklagen allesamt einen Schaden, den sie durch die Ereignisse in Daznaks Arena erlitten haben: eine Frau beklagt den Tod ihres Bruders, ein Adeliger den Schaden an seinem Palankin, während ein Dritter dem König eine hässliche Brandwunde zeigt. Es kommt sogar zu einem Streit zwischen einem Bittsteller, der Harghaz den Helden lobt und daraufhin von einem Befreiten angegangen wird. Der Streit muss von den Messingtieren gewaltsam beendet werden. Reznak mo Reznak versucht vergeblich, wieder Ruhe herzustellen, und schließlich ruft eine andere Befreite die Frage in den Raum, ob Daenerys tatsächlich tot sei. Als Reznak antwortet, dass sie bald nach Meereen zurückkehren werde, dass bis dahin aber König Hizdhar die Regierung leite, schreit ein Befreiter, dass er nicht sein König sei. Reznak wiederholt, dass die Königin nicht tot sei und erklärt, dass ihre Blutreiter ausgesandt wurden, um jenseits des Skahazadhan nach ihr zu suchen. Auch bei den nächsten Bittstellern antwortet der Seneschall anstelle des Königs, und Ser Barristan lässt die schmierigen Worte des Seneschalls geduldig an sich vorbeiziehen, denn er kennt dieses Mimenspiel bereits aus seiner Zeit in der Königsgarde in Königsmund. Im hinteren Teil der Halle entdeckt er dann Prinz Quentyn Martell und seine beiden Gefährten Archibald Isenwald und Gerris Trinkwasser. Sie witzeln und albern herum und scheinen nicht im Geringsten zu begreifen, in welcher Gefahr sie sich befinden, denn Daenerys war ihre einzige Beschützerin gewesen so fern der Heimat. Ser Barristan beobachtet Quentyn etwas genauer und stellt fest, dass er genauso wissbegierig und aufmerksam zu sein scheint wie sein Vater Fürst Doran Martell, dazu aber leider klein und untersetzt und nicht mit der Aura eines Frauenschwarms gesegnet ist, sodass er Daenerys' Liebe niemals gewinnen wird. Gerris Trinkwasser indes hat all das, was Quentyn fehlt: er ist groß, schlank und stattlich und bewegt sich mit der Anmut eines Fechters. Während Ser Barristan die Drei beobachtet, flüstert Gerris Trinkwasser Archibald Isenwald etwas scheinbar Lustiges ins Ohr, denn der muss so laut lachen, dass er sogar die Aufmerksamkeit König Hizdahrs auf sie lenkt. Hizdahr legt seine Stirn in Falten, als er Quentyns Anwesenheit bemerkt. Besorgt sieht Ser Barristan, wie Hizdahr Marghaz zu sich ruft und ihm eine Anweisung gibt. Obwohl Ser Barristan Dorne keinen Eid geleistet hat, fühlt er sich dazu verpflichtet, den Prinzen wenigstens zu warnen, und sei es nur wegen dessen Großonkel Lewyn Martell, mit dem er zusammen in der Königsgarde gedient hat. Dann kommt ihm der Gedanke, dass die vergifteten Heuschrecken vielleicht auch für Hizdahr hätten bestimmt sein können und von den Dornischen stammen könnten, denn wenn Hizdahr gestorben wäre, wäre Daenerys wieder frei gewesen, die Söhne der Harpyie hätten ihre Morde wiederaufgenommen, ebenso die Yunkai'i den Krieg, und Daenerys wäre vielleicht froh darüber gewesen, Quentyn als Rettung in der Nähe zu wissen. Die Weisen Herren bringen Hizdahr Groleos Kopf Als Ser Barristan den Klang schwerer Stiefel auf der Treppe zur Halle hört, weiß er, dass eine Delegation der Yunkai'i erscheint. Drei Weise Herren führen eine Abordnung an, und jeder von ihnen hat einige Gardisten dabei. Zwei von ihnen tragen Tokars in kastanienbrauner Seide mit Goldsaum bzw. in gestreiftem Türkis und Orange und der Dritte Weise Herr trägt einen verzierten Brustpanzer mit Einlegearbeiten in Jett, Jade und Perlmutt, die erotische Szenen darstellen. Sie werden vom Söldnerhauptmann Blutbart begleitet, der einen Ledersack über der Schulter trägt. Ser Barristan fällt auf, dass weder der Flickenprinz noch Ben Pflum anwesend sind, die Kommandeure der beiden anderen Söldnerkompanien im Dienst der Yunkai'i. Reznak mo Reznak will die Weisen Herren förmlich begrüßen, doch Blutbart unterbricht ihn sofort und nimmt einen abgetrennten Kopf aus dem Ledersack, den er Reznak zuwirft. Kreischend springt dieser zur Seite, sodass der Kopf auf den Boden fällt und bis vor Hizdahrs Thron rollt. Die Messingtiere in der Halle senken ihre Speere und Hizdahrs Leibwächter postieren sich vor dem Thron, aber Blutbart lacht und erklärt, dass der Kopf nicht mehr beißen könne. Reznak mo Reznak stellt fest, dass es der Kopf von Admiral Groleo ist. Ser Barristan beobachtet König Hizdahrs Reaktion und versucht sich vorzustellen, wie die anderen Könige, denen er gedient hat, an seiner Stelle reagiert hätten: Aerys II. Targaryen wäre wahrscheinlich erschrocken zurück gezuckt und hätte sich dabei am Eisernen Thron geschnitten, hätte dann aber seinen Wachen befohlen, die Yunkischen augenblicklich zu zerstückeln; Robert Baratheon hätte nach seinem Kriegshammer gerufen und wäre auf Blutbart losgegangen; und sogar der als zögerlich verschriene Jaehaerys II. Targaryen hätte Blutbart und die drei Weisen Herren vermutlich in einen Kerker sperren lassen. Hizdahr starrt den Kopf an und wirkt wie gelähmt. Hinten in der Halle schleichen bereits einige der Bittsteller hinaus, und einer der Messingtiere muss sich übergeben. Ser Barristan hat schon viele abgetrennte Köpfe gesehen, aber Groleos Tod tut ihm besonders leid, weil er den Kapitän auf ihrer Fahrt um die halbe Welt von Pentos nach Qarth und von dort in die Sklavenbucht schätzen gelernt hat. Schließlich stammelt Hizdahr, dass ihm dies nicht gefalle, aber einer der Yunkischen verliest eine Erklärung eines neu gegründeten Rats der Weisen Herren, in der es heißt, dass Groleo in seiner Funktion als einer der sieben Geiseln sterben musste, weil Yurkhaz zo Yunzak infolge seines Besuchs in Daznaks Arena getötet worden sei. Ser Barristan fragt sich, warum sie ausgerechnet Groleo ausgewählt haben, denn er war ein Admiral ohne Flotte und relativ belanglos, wohingegen Held, Daario Naharis oder Jhogo viel gefährlicher für die Yunkai'i sind. Ser Barristan meldet sich zu Wort und erinnert daran, dass der edle Yurkhaz infolge eines Sturzes gestorben sei, als er vor dem Drachen fliehen wollte, und dass seine eigenen Sklaven ihn totgetrampelt haben, dass es sich also eher um einen Unfall gehandelt habe. Der Weise Herr in der gestreiften Tokar, Faezhar zo Faez, empört sich darüber, dass Ser Barristan ohne die Erlaubnis seines Königs das Wort ergreift. Hizdahr scheint immer noch schockiert zu sein, bis Reznak ihm etwas ins Ohr flüstert und er die Drei Weisen Herren fragt, wer nun das Kommando über die Truppen der Yunkai'i innehat. Faezhar erklärt, dass es nun einen Rat der Weisen Herren gebe, der gemeinsam Entscheidungen treffe. Hizdahr stellt kühl fest, dass sie dann alle dafür verantwortlich seien, dass der Friede gebrochen wurde, woraufhin der Yunkische mit dem Brustpanzer aber antwortet, dass das Abkommen noch immer gelte, dass aber Blut mit Blut vergolten werden musste. Als Zeichen des Wohlwollens haben sie drei der sieben Geiseln mitgebracht: es sind die drei Verwandten Hizdahrs, seine Schwester, ein Vetter und eine Base. Wieder mischt sich Ser Barristan ein und fragt Hizdahr, ob er nicht Groleos Leichnam von den Yunkai'i erbeten könne, damit man den Kapitän wenigstens zur See bestatten kann. Faezhar zo Faez nimmt diese Idee auf und erklärt sich damit einverstanden, doch als Reznak nach den restlichen drei Geiseln fragt, erklärt der Yunkai'i, dass sie so lange in ihrem Gewahrsam bleiben würden, bis die drei Drachen getötet worden seien. Auf diese Ankündigung folgt Stille im Saal, doch dann beginnt ein unheilvolles Wispern und Flüstern, und die Weisen Herren sowie Blutbart erklären, dass Daenerys tot sei und die Drachen auch sterben müssten, da sonst kein dauerhafter Friede möglich sei. Auf diese Bemerkung hin reagieren die Gäste der Halle mit wütenden Pfiffen und Gebrüll, sodass die Messingtiere Mühe haben, wieder für Ruhe zu sorgen. Ser Barristan durchschaut Blutbart: der Söldner wird alles dafür tun, damit der Friedensschluss gebrochen wird, damit das Blutvergießen weitergeht, denn das ist sein Handwerk. Ser Barristan warnt Quentyn Martell Hizdahr zo Loraq beendet die Audienz und erklärt, dass er sich mit seinem eigenen Rat zurückziehen werde, und schnell drängen die Messingtiere die Bittsteller hinaus. Quentyn und seine beiden Gefährten bewohnen ihrem Stand gemäß Gemächer nur zwei Etagen unter dem Audienzsaal, und sie lassen sich daher Zeit damit, den Saal zu verlassen. Als sie sich schließlich doch zur Treppe bewegen, denkt Ser Barristan noch einmal kurz darüber nach, was Daenerys von ihm erwarten würde, dann geht er ihnen hinterher und holt ihn an der Treppe ein. Quentyn will Ser Barristan in seine Gemächer führen, um mit ihm zu reden, doch dieser rät ihnen, die Große Pyramide und sogar Meereen schnellstmöglich zu verlassen, und nach Dorne zurückzukehren. Die Dornischen wechseln irritiert Blicke, dann erklären sie, dass sie Hizdahr nicht zu fürchten haben, weil dieser sich ja sogar gegen die Yunkischen nicht zur Wehr setzen könne. Als Quentyn jedoch erwähnt, dass Daenerys ihn andererseits auch schon vor Hizdahr gewarnt habe. Dann erwähnt er das Heiratsabkommen zwischen Haus Martell und Haus Targaryen, aber Ser Barristan erinnert ihn daran, dass es von zwei mittlerweile toten Männern besiegelt wurde und es auch nur für Arianne Martell und Viserys Targaryen gegolten habe. Ser Barristan bedauert, dass Fürst Doran Martell Daenerys nicht früher von dem Heiratsabkommen in Kenntnis gesetzt hat, denn dann wäre sie von Qarth wahrscheinlich niemals nach Astapor in die Sklavenbucht gesegelt, sondern weiter in den Westen. Er entschuldigt sich für seine direkten Worte, aber als Nächstes erklärt er Quentyn, dass Daenerys nun einen neuen Gemahl und einen alten Liebhaber habe, und dass sie beide Quentyn vermutlich vorziehen würde, woraufhin der Prinz wütend wird und sich über Hizdahr lustig macht, da er in seinen Augen kein angemessener Gemahl für die Königin der Sieben Königslande sei. Ser Barristan erwidert kühl, dass es Quentyn nicht zustünde, darüber zu urteilen, dann erzählt er den drei Dornischen von den vergifteten Heuschrecken in Daenerys' Loge, was Quentyn schockiert. Ser Barristan erklärt weiterhin, dass falls Daenerys dem Gift zum Opfer gefallen wäre, Hizdahr einen Sündenbock gebraucht hätte, und dass Quentyn immer noch dafür wie geschaffen sei, als Sündenbock zu fungieren. Quentyn ist über diesen Gedanken noch mehr schockiert, sodass sich Ser Barristan fragt, ob er ihm sehr gekonnt etwas vorspielt oder ob er wirklich nichts mit dem Giftanschlag zu tun gehabt hat. Als Gerris Trinkwasser erklärt, dass auch Daario Naharis ein Motiv gehabt hätte, erzählt Ser Barristan, dass auch Lewyn Martell, sein Waffenbruder, ebenfalls eine Mätresse gehabt habe, und dass Daario Hizdahr niemals mit Gift umbringen würde, außerdem war er nicht einmal in der Stadt, und zudem würde Hizdahr die Sturmkrähen verlieren, sollte er Daario aus welchem Grund auch immer beseitigen. Ein letztes Mal rät er den Dornischen, ein Schiff nach Volantis zu nehmen, dann will er sich verabschieden. Quentyn ruft ihm hinterher, dass man ihn einst "Barristan den Kühnen" genannt habe, und Ser Barristan erinnert sich daran, wie er diesen Namen erhalten hatte: im Alter von zehn Jahren hatte er sich aus der Waffenkammer des damaligen Lords Dondarrion eine Rüstung gestohlen und wollte als Geheimnisvoller Ritter beim Tjost auf dem Turnier von Schwarzburg teilnehmen, obwohl er kaum die Lanze festhalten konnte. Duncan Targaryen, der Prinz der Drachenfliegen, hatte Erbarmen mit dem Jungen und gewährte ihm einen Tjost. Er besiegte ihn wenig überraschend im ersten Durchgang und enttarnte ihn, und weil er da sah, wie jung Barristan noch war, gab er ihm den Beinamen "der Kühne". Quentyn fragt Ser Barristan, welchen Beinamen man ihm geben werde, wenn er ohne Daenerys nach Dorne zurückkehre. Während er selbst fürchtet, dass es "Quentyn der Feigling" oder "Quentyn der Vorsichtige" sein könnte, meint Ser Barristan, dass es auch "Quentyn der Weise" sein könnte. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Meereen spielen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Barristan Selmy Ein Tanz mit Drachen: Kapitel 22